Wight and Merrilees, Therapeutic Compounds and Methods, US Patent Application No. 2004/0213762 (Published Oct. 28, 2004), describes compounds and methods that modulate the activity of versican isoform V3.
T. Wight and M. Merrilees, Circ. Res. 94, 1158-1167 (2004) review the roles of proteoglycans such as versican in atherosclerosis and restenosis.
A. Hinek et al., Am. J. Pathol. 164, 119-141 (2004) describes the effect of retrovirally mediated overexpression of versican V3 on elastogenesis and heightened proliferation exhibited by fibroblasts from Costello Syndrome and Hurler disease patients.